Brave Heart
by Clarice Rainhold
Summary: Because that's just how Endou is, a strong boy, and everyone loves that goofy smile for a reason. [and Endou-centric fic]


_Title: Brave Heart_

_Character: Endou_

_Note: aaaarh i don't even know what to say, i stayed up all night and i had this idea so i wrote and I LOVE ENDOU SO MUCH AAAAAAH the title i gave to this note in my evernote was "brave heart (because he's the only one to give me strength) (and the first boy i've been in love with)" and it's tlly true. also there may be some typos bc sleepy and writing on tablet. (just posted it to my tumblr, posting here too) (also Endou doesn't belong to me yeah) (fixed the errors, sorry)_

Endou Mamoru is a strong boy. He works really hard on building his team, on making everyone love soccer and be friends, or just stop being lazy and train a little. He trains every day and, even when his body can't take it anymore, and his head screams to stop, his heart says to keep trying, to keep believing, and that's what he does.

When he sees that not everything is pretty and friendly, and that _how can people treat soccer and teams like if they were nothing_, he chooses not to give up, but to change their minds and make them realize that it's _wrong_ and they are hurting people. When he makes a new friend, he doesn't worry about saying _nice to meet you_ or _how are you_, because he believes that soccer is important and if they all love it nothing will go wrong.

Endou Mamoru is a strong boy, and not only because he gives strength to his team and to his family and friends and his _new fans_ and everyone that likes soccer, but because he alse relies on them to give him the power and hope and motivation to keep going, to grab _every single ball_ someone kicks at him. And it is _amazing_ when he actually _feels_ that everyone's hearts are connected and _oh god they did it, they made a goal and freaking won the match_.

He loves playing and meeting new people, and he's strong because he _keeps going on_ and there's a lot of pressure on him, and _fuck, everyone is counting on him_, and when he sees that _damn Aliea_ is _destroying_ schools and teams and _hearts _of a bunch of people he _fucking takes strength from where it doesn't exist_.

And Endou gets frustrated and angry and _he keeps moving on because someone has to stop it_, and in some way they lose friends and gain others but it _hurts _and _why wasn't he strong enough to protect Teikoku and Kazemaru and Raimon and everyone else_.

When they beat Aliea is amazing and he feels acomplished and _stronger_ despite everything and a piece of the team missing, but he _saved_ those kids by showing them the _real soccer_. Everything is alright and Endou smiles and hugs every single person of the team, and they just talk about how amazing the match was and how amazing would be the party back at Raimon.

But there is no _damn_ party and Endou sees something he's never expected to see, and it's _Kazemaru and Max and Handa and Someoka and Kageno and Shadow and everyone else_ and he thought it would be fun meeting them again, but it actually _hurt a lot_.

And those weren't their friends and those weren't their _smiles_ and their _hissatsus _and their _uniform_ and their _soccer,_ they were just _lying _to everybody. Endou still thinks that _not being strong enough_ was the reason for them to become _weak_, but he still got up and raised his hands and took _every single ball thrown on his face_ because he didn't know what was hurting more, his hands or his _heart_. (Probably his friend's hearts).

When all is done and they are dirty and tired and his heart probably can't take it anymore, Endou just looks at everybody, and he can tell that everything will be alright.

Then, they _oh my god they did it they won_ and everyone is jumping and smiling and crying, and they just throw Endou in the air because _now they are the best team in the w_o_rld _and it's all _thanks to him_. If it weren't for his words and his smile and his stupidity and old grandpa's book and strength and courage they would never bring real soccer back.

And now _oh god how much time is there left_ they are graduating and it feels amazing because _they did it all and no one is taking that from them_ and he's getting hopes about the still to come future, and there's a bright smile on his face that makes that day so wonderful.

_And it takes a lot of strenght to not cry like a baby on those days._

_Or when Natsumi gets into the church and she's perfect and he can't even believe he had the courage to ask her out._

Coming back to Raimon feels amazing. At everything he's done and still has got to do brings a smile to his face. And those kids are so _excited_ and _hopeful_ that they'll play real soccer that they rely on Endou - and, this time, he doesn't break down or suffer (a lot). Endou smiles and does what he is supposed to, and like that they give him strength and hope to the future too.

_Because that's just how Endou is, and everyone loves that goofy smile for a reason._


End file.
